The present invention relates to an articulated broom.
A number of different brooms are currently commercially available which have a joint between the handle and the base comprising an attachment plane for the bristles which, during use, make contact with the surfaces to be cleaned.
All conventional brooms however have only a limited functionality and are complicated from the structural point of view.